What we used to be
by Tardis-221B
Summary: " Heureusement, il y a eu John… Mon John… J'allais mourir et je ne lui aurai jamais dit merci ? Il aura été là pour moi, jusqu'au bout… " Rated M pour les chapitres suivants... Slash M/M
1. Prologue

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Belong to Mark G et Steven M.**

**Basé sur les oeuvres de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

_Prologue de ce qui va suivre, j'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est un peu court, mais bon… Pardonnez moi ! J'accepte les reviews, peut importe la langue et même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul !_

_Enjoy it ;-)_

_Jeanne._

• Flash back • Point de Vue de Sherlock Holmes - Chapitre 1

John avait prit ma main, timidement. Ses yeux s'étaient posé sur ma blessure, et, voyant que je perdais beaucoup de sang, appela les secours et texta Lestrade pour lui demander de venir. Je l'entendais murmurer des mots, vaguement. Il me disait qu'il était là, que tout irai bien, qu'il resterai toujours avec moi, qu'il fallait que je sois fort, je crois… Les mots se mélangeaient dans ma tête, tout était vague, tout était flou, et malgré tout, je sentais dans sa voix que lui même n'y croyait pas. J'allais mourir, je le savais, la balle qui m'avait eu s'était logée beaucoup trop profondément. Les chances que je survive étaient minces, voire nulles, c'était la fin et je me sentais partir. J'allais mourir, et je n'aurai même pas 35ans… J'aurai vécu entre les meurtres, le sang, et la haine ? Heureusement, il y a eu John… Mon John… J'allais mourir et je ne lui aurai jamais dit _merci_ ? Il aura été là pour moi, jusqu'au bout…

Une main essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. _Si j'en avais la force, j'aurai séché les vôtres, John… _

Puis ma vision se troubla et tout devint noir. _C'était donc ça, être mort ?_


	2. Chapter 1

PDV de John Watson • Chapitre 1

Le pluie tombait sur Londres, et ses goutes se heurtaient doucement contre la vitre de l'hôpital. Lui, dormait, paisiblement devant moi. Il était hors de danger. Les chirurgiens avaient réussi à lui extraire la balle, et tout c'est bien passé. Foutu veinard. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait sans lui ? Non, sans rire. J'aurai perdu mon meilleur ami. Et Londres son sauveur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était Londres à côté de toute l'admiration que je lui vouait, au final… Mais il était là, endormi, sa respiration était régulière, profonde. Et j'étais là, depuis deux jours, à veiller sur lui, 24 heures sur 24, au cas où mon cher ami aurait besoin de quoique ce soit, car je devinais qu'il agacerait les infirmières. Mais surtout, sans jalousie pourtant, je n'avais pas envie peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre l'approche et s'occupe de lui. Il était si faible, mon Sherlock, dans ce lit, sa peau diaphane faisant contraste avec ses boucles sombres. On aurai presque dit blanche neige mélangée à la belle au bois dormant. Et si c'était le cas, je mourrais d'envie de le réveiller.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que je n'étais pas rentré à Baker Street. La fatigue me prenait par surprise de temps à autre, mais trop soucieux de l'état de Sherlock, je me devais de rester éveiller, et d'attendre patiemment qu'il sorte de son sommeil. Il m'avait vraiment fait peur. Ca me sert le coeur, quand j'y repense. Quand je repense à sa main, que je tenais timidement, et qu'il prenait peine à serrer, pour être sur que je ne m'en aille pas, que je ne le laisse pas tout seul. Et à son visage, ses yeux à demis clos, sa vision que je devinais troublée, et tout son corps paralysé par la peur de mourir. Oh non, il n'avait pas mérité ça. _Mon Sherlock_…

" John…? "

Je m'étais assoupi. Maudit sois-je !

" Oui Sherlock ? Comment allez vous ? " - Où sommes nous John ? Et O'neil, où est-il ? - Sherlock, reposez vous… Vous êtes à l'hôpital, il vous à tiré dessus, Lestrade l'a retrouvé et votre frère se charge de lui faire comprendre de vous laisser. - Oh… Vous êtes resté tout ce temps ici pour moi ? - Oui, dis-je en souriant. - Oh… "

Je pouvais deviner un faible sourire sur ses jolies lèvres, légèrement rougies. Heureusement, ses yeux se retrouvèrent clos de nouveau, il ne pouvait pas voir celui qui se dessinait sur les miennes quand j'osais enfin lui prendre la main. Il ne bougea pas, seul son sourire s'élargit et ses longs et fins doigts s'entrelacèrent timidement aux miens. Pourquoi faisions nous ça ? Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse. Seul la magie du moment importait. Je caressais ses cheveux doucement, avec l'autre main, le dos de celle ci effleurant de temps en temps ses joues.

" Ne partez pas John… - Je reste, Sherlock, je reste… "

Cet homme était beau même après avoir frôlé la mort et avoir dormi pendant 3 jours. De toute façon, cet homme était beau, quoi qu'il arrive. Non, bien sur, il ne m'attirais pas, quoi qu'il aurai pu être mon type d'homme, mais je le respectais et l'admirais trop pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui. Et comme l'intéressé se dit marié à son travail, raison de plus pour ne pas m'aventurer dans un terrain où je suis sur de ne pas en revenir sans séquelles. Le jeune homme avait du en faire tourner des têtes. Je me demandais ce que serait Sherlock Holmes en couple, amoureux et romantique. _Amoureux et romantique_ ? Ces deux mots associés au nom de Sherlock Holmes me paraissaient quelque peu… Contradictoire. Il était si distant, si désagréable avec les autres. Oui, je crois bien qu'il ne me classait pas dans la catégorie _des autres_. Vous en connaissez, vous, beaucoup d'autres qui restent trois jours au chevet de leur colocataire _sociopathe-drogué-aux-patchs-à-la-nicotine-et-aux-meurtres-minucieusement-bien-calculé-et-sordides_ ? Non. Je ne crois pas. Alors oui, j'étais fier d'entretenir cette relation si privée et spéciale avec mon ami. Bien que cela s'arrête à quelque chose de très amicale. Pour preuve : Ce doux visage endormi que je prend plaisir à effleurer, ou encore ces sombres boucles dans les quelles j'autorise mes mains à se perdre, sans oublier nos doigts entrelacés. Eh bien c'est la première fois que nous échangeons un contact physique aussi... Aussi... Aussi poussé ? _Oui_. Poussé est le mot. Non pas que je l'idée d'une nuit avec lui ne m'ait jamais effleuré l'esprit, oh dieu, non, plus d'une fois même, (_S'il s'avait_) mais pour lui comme pour moi, il valait mieux que nous restions amis. Sherlock se réveilla de nouveau.

" John, je veux rentrer... dit-il d'une faible voix que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver adorablement enfantine.

- Sherlock, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Vous êtes bien mieux ici au lieux de courir les rues et de risquer de vous... De vous faire tirer dessus encore une fois.

- Qui parle de partir en chasse ? Quitte à me reposer, autant que ça soit chez nous. En plus, tu es médecin, John, tu sauras t'occuper de moi ! _Le bougre, il sourait_.

Non, je n'avais pas rêvé, Sherlock me tutoyait. Pourquoi ? Pour le quel de ses élans d'affections ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais ça rendait notre relation encore plus intime qu'elle ne l'était, je trouve. Je réfléchi un instant, prenant un faux air dubitatif histoire de passé pour un médecin raisonnable qui prenait soin de son prochain. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui avouer que le chouchouter pendant quelques jours me dérangeait. Déjà, il risquait de prendre peur.

" C'est d'accord, Sherlock, je vous… t'apporte les papiers à signer et je reviens tout de suite. lui dis-je en caressant sa joue, lui volant au passage un grand sourire d'enfant.

- John ?

- Oui Sherlock ? lui dis-je en me retournant, déjà prêt de la porte.

- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, et tout ce que tu vas faire… "

Trop flatté et touché par cette phrase, je me contentais de revenir et de l'embrasser sur le front, front encore chaud et humide. Pauvre Sherlock… Un an de bons et loyaux services et juste une main tenue lui arracha quelques compliments et surtout ce _merci_, dit d'une voix si douce et sincère… Oh non, il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, je ne le laisserai pas. Jamais.


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisirs ! Voici le chapitre 2 !**

**Crispiana, oui, c'est vraiment très OOC mais bon, il est choupi comme ça !**

**Merci spécial à Marguerite qui me fait part de ses réactions tard la nuit, au téléphone couchée sous la couette pour pas réveiller le frangin… Merci de me supporter depuis plusieurs mois maintenant ! T'es tellement extra que voilà, cette fic, je te la dédicace. Miss Watson loves you Miss Holmes… **

**Enjoy ;-) (reviewez moiiiiiiiiii pliiiize (L))**

**

* * *

**

PDV de John Watson • Chapitre 2

" John… ?

- Oui Sherlock ?

- Je m'ennuie.

Je soupirais. A peine nous étions rentré que mon cher ami s'ennuyait déjà. J'avais beau lui avoir expliqué qu'il devait se reposer, qu'il en avait besoin, mais rien ne marchait. Il me menaçait de se lever, mais j'aurai voulu voir ça. J'avais même été obligé de lui promettre que dès qu'il irait mieux, je l'autoriserai à sortir de son lit. Car oui, même si ce n'était pas littéralement, je l'avais cloué au lit et interdit de sortir tant qu'il ne se soignait pas correctement. Oui, comme avec les enfants…Il était incapable de tenir sur ses jambes et tellement trop fier pour perdre un pari, il aurait été capable, de se lever et j'aurai été obligé de le retenir dans mes bras pour pas qu'il ne s'effondre à terre. _Et j'aurai été obligé de le retenir dans mes bras pour pas qu'il ne s'effondre à terre. _L'idée me fit sourire.

" John, pourquoi souris-tu ? Dis moi ? Distrais moi !

- Lis un livre… Je vais dormir… Sur quatre jours, je n'ai dormi que quelques heures… "

Je m'apprêtais à retrouver mon doux et confortable lit quand la voix de Sherlock raisonna faiblement.

" John… Reste… "

Comment résister à cette douloureuse supplication ? A cette voix grave qui semblait avoir perdu toute sa froideur, pour se faire simplement remplacé par un besoin d'attention trop longtemps ignoré. Je me retournais vers lui et le vit tapoter la place libre à côté de lui de sa main droite, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était rare quand son sourire n'était pas destiné à tromper une pauvre veuve ou à manipuler une jeune femme sensible à ses charmes pour avoir accès à la morgue. Non, le sourire qu'il m'adressait maintenant contenait tout autre chose. Quelque chose d'indescriptible du fait que c'était, réflexion faite, la première fois qu'il me souriait de cette manière. J'allais le rejoindre, m'asseyant sur le bord du lit, ses tapotement recommencèrent, m'invitant à le rejoindre de plus près. Je devinais qu'il n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête, non, il voulait se sentir protégé, c'est tout, et c'était normal. Il s'allongea, et tourna la tête vers moi, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Puisqu'il me souriait, autant en profiter, c'était si rare, et, ça le rendait encore plus beau. Il fallait l'avouer.

" Allonge toi, tu verras, c'est bien mieux "

Et je m'allongeais. Dans la même position que lui, remontait la couverture jusqu'à son cou, pour pas qu'il ne prenne froid. C'est vrai que c'était bien mieux. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence et de longs regards échangés, je lui caressais joue, redessinant son visage, ses lèvres, son nez pour venir me perdre dans ses cheveux sombres. Il avait repris quelques couleurs, et ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. Je ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de m'endormir. Un mouvement de la part de Sherlock me fit rouvrir les yeux. Je le vit, sa tête contre mon épaule, les yeux fermés, une main posée sur mon torse, et l'autre bras passé derrière mon cou. Je lui sourit et l'enlaça contre moi. La main qui était restée libre trouva celle de Sherlock, nos doigts jouant ensemble, se cherchant, se taquinant. Je ne savais pas en quoi, mais je trouvais ce geste terriblement sensuel. Quand nos mains s'entrelacèrent enfin, nos deux visages étaient proches, quelques centimètres seulement séparaient mes lèvres des siennes. La main que j'avais passé dans son dos quelques instant plus tôt vint légèrement pencher sa tête, amenant son visage plus près du mien. Mon ami ferma les yeux, et je réalisa qu'il ne fallait pas, que je n'avais pas le droit de gouter à cette douce bouche si tentante. Mes lèvres remontèrent alors et se posèrent délicatement sur son front, déposant un baiser tendrement rassurant pour lui.

Je luttais pour ne pas m'endormir. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se sente abandonné, ou qu'il ressente quelque chose comme de la frustration. J'aurai aimé avoir quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi, et qui s'occupe de moi comme je le faisais pour Sherlock, quand j'étais rentré d'Afghanistan. Alors je le comprenais mieux que n'importe qui. Une demie heure plus tard, Sherlock s'endormait enfin, me laissant un peu de repos. Non pas que le fait de m'occuper de lui m'embêtais, bien au contraire, j'adorais ça, mais… Mais j'étais fatigué, et je comptais bien profiter de son sommeil pour dormir un peu aussi. Puis, s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il n'avait qu'a me réveiller. Même en pleine nuit. Le petit ange…

* * *

**Voilààà c'est la finnn du chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! La suite est déjà écrite, mais je posterai le chapitre 3 soit en deux fois, soit faire chap 3 puis chap 4 je ne sais pas encore ! Faites moi part de ce que vous en avez pensé,, merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! Je vous aiiime !**

**Jeanne Watson.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite, mais orange a fait des siennes, du coup, plus internet ni tél until hier soir..  
Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, comme dirait l'autre ^^**

**voici la suite, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews encore plus gentilles les unes que les autres, ça motive vraiment, de savoir que le dur travail qu'est d'écrire une fic est apprécié !**

**Donc je vous remercie tous, je vous aime tous !**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

PDV de John Watson • Chapitre 3

J'avais enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil, là, confortablement installé sur ce lit. Je trouvais un certain confort à prendre Sherlock dans mes bras. Il avait oublié ses allures prétentieuses pour quelques jours. Machinalement, ma main caressait ses cheveux. La sienne en revanche, s'agrippait à mon pull. Le pauvre, il devait faire un cauchemar. Je caressais doucement sa joue pour le réveiller.

" Hey, Sherlock, je suis là… Réveille toi…

- John… " dit il, se blottissant plus fort contre moi.

Je resserrais mon étreinte, embrassant brièvement sa joue, lui murmurant des mots doux. Il sanglotait et ça me faisait du mal de le voir comme ça. Ce foutu truc allait le hanter pendant plusieurs jours, voire semaines, j'en étais sur. Et je ne supporterais pas de le voir souffrir ainsi, trop facilement.

" Viens plus près de moi… S'il te plait… "

Je ne pouvais vraiment rien refuser à ce jeune homme, décidément. D'un côté, si tout cela ne s'était pas passé, nous ne serions pas là, blottis l'un contre l'autre, l'un rassurant l'autre. Non. Mais en même temps, cette jeune personne n'aurait pas souffert autant… Je ne sais pas ce que je préférais, au fond. Le savoir mal mais ayant besoin de moi plus que jamais ou alors heureux, si on pouvait dire, et en bonne santé, autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Peut-être un peu des deux je suppose. Même si nous retrouver si proche nous faisait du bien à tout les deux, j'en étais sur. Je ne pense pas que Sherlock ait souvent l'occasion de se sentir autant aimé, si je puis me permettre. Et pour ce qui est de ma personne, il en va de même. Rares étaient les femmes -et les hommes- qui m'apportait autant de réconfort et d'affection. Ce Sherlock là, qui trouvait du bonheur dans le creux de mes bras, je l'aimais bien. Assez bien même. Oh, bien sur, celui qui chassait les rues à la poursuite d'un criminel manipulateur me plaisait aussi, mais celui là, qui me sollicitait pour que je l'enlace tendrement, il m'attendrissait. C'était _lui_, mon Sherlock. Mon petit ange que j'avais envie de garder près de moi toute ma vie, pour qui j'aurais fait tout. Et bien sur, il le ne saura jamais.

Je soulevais les couvertures, m'y aventurais et le serrait contre moi. Son corps, à travers son éternel pyjama gris était tout chaud. Il m'embrassa timidement sur la joue, souffla un_ merci_ et se blottit de nouveau contre moi. Je caressais ses hanches, doucement, avec prudence, pour ne pas qu'il prenne peur. Je remontais jusqu'à son cou, le chatouillant derrière l'oreille ce qui le fit frissonner et finissait dans ses cheveux. Il faisait noir mais je devinais quand même un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sans que je m'y attente, il me demanda :

" John... peux tu... m'embrasser... ? "

Sherlock m'avait bien demandait de l'embrasser... Je n'avais pas rêvé... Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ca devait être la fièvre qui le faisait délirer, c'était obligé. Non, Sherlock ne pouvait pas... Avait-il deviné que j'en mourrai d'envie depuis la première fois ? Ou alors, il en avait aussi envie ? Voyant que je ne faisais rien, il conclu, d'une voix triste.

" Oublie... Excuse moi... "

Il ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes. J'en profitais pour prendre une grande inspiration et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Oh mon dieu, elles étaient terriblement douces. Le baiser que nous échangions était tendre et à la fois passionné. Il y avait quelque chose de maladroit dans sa façon de faire qui rendait la chose encore plus attendrissante. Au bout de quelques instants, nos langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. C'était agréablement chaud et humide et il avait un arrière gout de café délicieux. Ma main passa derrière sa nuque, le rapprochant plus de moi. Lui avait posé timidement une main sur mes hanches, qu'il glissait dans mon dos pour rapprocher son bassin du mien. Je prenais son visage entre mes mains, caressant ses joues en même temps. Je descendais mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire pour atterrir dans son cou et y déposer quelques petits baisers, qui lui arrachèrent quelques soupirs. Ma main se glissait jusqu'à sa taille, et s'aventurait sous le haut de son pyjama, caressant son torse doucement. Sherlock avait la peau toute chaude, presque brûlante et mes doigts si glacés qu'il en frissonna. Lorsque ma main effleura sa hanche, il se mit à rire doucement. Je le regardais tendrement.

" Ca fait du bien de voir rire, Sherlock. dis-je en prenant sa main.

- Merci John, merci... "

Puis nous reprenions notre position initiale, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Je l'avais enfin embrassé, enfin. Et je mourrai d'envie de recommencer, dans l'instant. De couvrir tout son corps de baisers, lui murmurer à l'oreille que je l'aimais plus que tout, que ma vie ne se résumait qu'a lui, que j'avais envie de lui, qu'il était merveilleux, qu'il embrassait divinement bien, que ses mains étaient douces, que ses yeux étaient magnifiques, qu'il devrait se comporter comme ça plus souvent, qu'il ne me quitte plus jamais, que… Il me coupa dans mes pensées.

" John ?

- Oui, Sherlock ?

- As tu... commença t-il hésitant, as tu déjà fais l'amour à un homme ?

Je n'avais aucune raison de lui mentir. Enfin, surtout que je ne pouvais pas. Dans le sens où je n'avais pas envie et dans celui où ça n'aurai servit à rien, car il aurai su le deviner dans ma façon de porter une veste, je suppose.

" Oui, Sherlock. Pourquoi ?

- Oh. Et... Est-ce que c'est bien ?

- Sherlock, tu n'as jamais...

- Non, jamais. me coupa t-il.

- Ni même avec une femme ?

- Tu étais… à vrai dire… la première personne que j'embrassais. "

* * *

**Voilà la suite ! Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture ! I hope you liked this one !**

**Je sais je sais, je suis sadique, mais que voulez vous, c'est Gatiss et Moff' qui déteignent sur moi...  
La suite soon, et peut-être que la _M _prendra de la signification dans le prochain chap', a voir, je ne sais pas encore !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, toutes les critiques sont constructives !**

**Merci (L)**

**Jeanne Watson.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Pardonnez moi du retard mes mes mock exams s'enchaînent et il faut bien **_**faire semblant**_** de réviser quand même… J'ai une petite pause de deux jours alors j'en profite pour poster cette petite suite. **

**Tous vos commentaires me touchent énormément… Et je vous remercie de votre amour sans limite.**

**Furious Carp :**** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà le 4 !**

**Neverland25 :**** Arf, oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop choux comme ça je les aime bien aussi… Merci pour ce review tout choupi !**

**Okashi-san :**** Voilà quelque chose qui revient souvent, oui Sherlock est OOC, c'est voulu! Je le trouve choupi à souhait comme ça et j'adore imaginer son Johnny boy s'occuper de lui et le fluffy est mon pecher mignon ^^ Mais merci de me suivre quand même !**

**La rodeuse :**** *te remercie beaucoup de te gagatiser devant ton écran***

**Crispiana :**** Merci de me suivre depuis le début de cette petite fic! Tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir!**

**GAWEL :**** Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est trop court, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à écrire beaucoup, et ça m'énerve aussi ! Crois moi ! Je vais essayer d'approfondir plus, mais je promet rien… ^^" Merci pour ton commentaire!**

**Flore Jade :**** De rien!**

**Chanlight :**** Ahhhh, j'en demande pas autant ! Ravie que l'histoire te plaise !**

**C'est vrai que j'aimerai aussi le voir comme ça en vraie… Si Mark passe par là…**

**Dieithryn :**** Oui, OOC ^^ Mais ravie que ça te plaise malgré tout !**

PDV de John Watson • Chapitre 4

Nous avions dormis calés, pour ne pas dire lové amoureusement, l'un contre l'autre. Enfin… Seulement Sherlock, car, pour ma part, je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie omniprésente de dormir qui me manquait non… C'était juste… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'était au final. Le fait que mon colocataire, _soit disant marié à son travail_, soit littéralement collé contre moi, que sa main soit posée sur mon torse, que la mienne caresse machinalement ses cheveux, que mes lèvres venaient de goûter aux siennes et qu'il venait de m'avouer qu'il était vierge peut-être.

Et puis… Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé répondre ? Que je mourrai d'envie d'arranger ça ? Non, bien sur que non… Trop… Dévergondé… Que nous devrions dormir séparément, que ce n'était pas correct ? Non… Trop vieille Angleterre. Que nous devrions parler de tout ça, de l'évolution de notre relation, de ce baiser, de ce qu'il signifiait… Non ! Trop John Watson ! Mais bon sang, quelle réponse serait juste Sherlock Holmes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi après cette révélation…?

Pourquoi me l'avait-il dit ?

• Flash back • PDV de John Watson

_ " John ?_

_- Oui, Sherlock ?_

_- As tu... commença t-il hésitant, as tu déjà fais l'amour à un homme ?_

_- Oui, Sherlock. Pourquoi ?_

_- Oh. Et... Est-ce que c'est bien ?_

_- Sherlock, tu n'as jamais..._

_- Non, jamais. me coupa t-il._

_- Ni même avec une femme ?_

_- Tu étais… à vrai dire… la première personne que j'embrassais._

_- Oh._

_- Je sais, c'est étonnant. Surtout à mon âge…_

_- Non, c'est…_

_- …Etonnant._

_- Oui, je t'avoue… C'est étonnant, mais… Il n'y à pas de quoi avoir honte… Le sexe peut être une chose à la quelle certaines personnes n'adhèrent pas…, Et… _

_- …Comment pourrais-je savoir si j'y adhère ou pas étant donné que je n'ai jamais essayé, John ? "_

• Fin du Flash back • PDV de Sherlock Holmes

Comment m'étais-je mis dans une pareille situation…? Et comment me comportais-je avec lui ? C'était tout sauf du Sherlock Holmes. Effectivement. Où était passé mon esprit analytique ? Mes déductions ? Tout ce qui fait de moi l'être si méprisable que je suis ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ai eu envie de s'occuper de moi ? Pourquoi faut il qu'il soit en train de m'enlacer ? John… Reprend toi… Je t'énerve normalement… Je ne t'attendri pas… Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris à lui demander de m'embrasser ? Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne et c'était très bien comme ça. Même si, (_en omettant le fait que je n'ai pas de point de comparaison, OK_) c'est vrai, il fallait l'avouer, l'expérience s'était avérée… assez agréable. Mais ça il n'était pas sensé le savoir. Mais le pire, je crois, c'était cette espèce de confession, et cette stupide question. Mais c'était évidant qu'il était gay ! Enfin, bi, cette _Sarah_ est une femelle à ce que je sache… Et qu'on ne me qualifie pas de sexiste mais elle s'approprie mon John et…

Vite, il semble vouloir voir si je suis réveillé. _faire semblant de dormir, faire semblant de dormir, faire semblant de dormir._ Ouf. Il s'est levé, m'a _embrassé tendrement sur la joue_ et à filé dans la cuisine.

Bon. Mettons tout ça au propre.

• D'une, ma hanche blessée me fait terriblement mal.

• De deux, j'ai embrassé mon colocataire.

• De trois, je lui ai fait quelques confidences assez personnelles qui feraient éclater de rire tout Scotland Yard.

• De quatre, je semble avoir perdu toutes mes aptitudes à penser normalement -_pour moi, et non pour vous chers commun des mortels_-. J'ai vaguement l'impression de faire parti des… des _autres_…

Même moi je ne me reconnaissais plus. Mes pensées divaguaient à droite à gauche, tout était en désordre, et surtout… Et surtout il y avait cette chaleur dans mon bas ventre, cette sensation novatrice si perturbante. Je détestais ne rien contrôler. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Enfin, à une personne. John Watson. Cet homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie et risqué la sienne pour moi plus d'une fois. Depuis que nous étions rentrés de l'hôpital, et même depuis que j'avais failli mourir dans ses bras(_horriblement romantique, je sais_), il me troublait, cet homme. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais ressenti de l'attirance pour une personne, quoi que ce fut plutôt vers les hommes en général que mes regards se portaient, non, c'est vrai, il m'est arrivé parfois de trouvé séduisant un homme mais ça n'allait pas au delà. Les relations humaines et surtout amoureuses sont si destructrices, j'ai pu le noter, que quitte à se triturer les neurones autant le faire pour autre chose que savoir si l'autre nous aime ou non. C'est un sentiment trop commun, l'amour. Je ne devrais pas m'aventurer là dedans. Je m'humanise déjà assez comme ça. C'était aussi la première fois que je partageais le lit de quelqu'un, du moins que je dormais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Devenir normal ne me convient pas. Je devrais songer à redevenir plus Sherlock et éviter de ressentir les choses.

Malgré ma tentative d'auto-persuasion, je n'arrivais pas à le sortir de ma tête… Il était là, tout près de moi, dans la pièce d'à côté, à se demander si j'allais bien… C'en était trop pour moi de l'imaginer si prés et de ne pas pouvoir le sentir contre moi. Il m'avait initié au plaisir du corps contre corps, qu'il en assume les conséquences.

J'avais fermé les yeux et m'étais juré qu'après ce petit écart que je m'apprêtais à faire, je redeviendrai l'être détestable que je suis. Ma main s'aventurait timidement vers la source de cette chaleur enivrante, mon bas ventre. C'était agréable, fortement agréable, et imaginer la main de John à la place de la mienne rendait encore la chose plus excitante. Ma respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que je rapprochais ma main droite de mon bas de pyjama. Ma main gauche avait attrapé le pull rayé que John avait laissé sur le lit et je respirais profondément l'odeur délicieuse de mon colocataire. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne. Je le serrais contre mon visage pour m'en imprégner pleinement tendis que ma main osa enfin s'aventurer sous mon pantalon. J'allais devoir être le plus discret possible. _Oh mon dieu_… Le seul fait d'imaginer John me donnait déjà une érection… Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire maintenant ? J'étais parti pour faire taire mes envies une bonne fois pour toutes alors autant…

"

Ma main se refermait sur mon membre et commençait de lents va et vient. Penser à John en ce genre de situation m'excitait encore plus. J'imaginais ses doigts surement dotés d'une dextérité merveilleuse aller et venir sur mon sexe, ses lèvres m'embrasser dans le cou pendant ses mouvements. J'avais envie de lui comme je n'avais jamais eu envie de quelqu'un. Tout mon corps voulait être possédé par lui plus que jamais. Les images de la fois où j'avais _sans faire exprès_ ouvert la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'il se douchait, dévoilant un corps nu divinement bien fait aux proportions rêvées me revenaient en tête, je revivais ce moment en boucle, le revoyant se frotter le corps, les mains vagabondant sur cette peau si douce, les cheveux mouillés par l'eau tiède… Ma gorge devenait sèche à force de respirer trop fort, mes yeux à demis clos fixaient le plafond, mais ne le voyait pas. Mon cerveau si brillant d'ordinaire se laissait aller à des plaisirs encore si nouveaux pour moi et je n'aurai jamais imaginé que se masturber en pensant à la personne que l'on désire plus que tout était si agréable et satisfaisant… Toujours plus vite, ma respiration saccadée accompagnait les mouvements de ma main. J'étais près de la jouissance, resserrant son pull plus fort contre mon visage, en espérant qu'il ne m'entende pas gémir son nom, étouffant les cris dans le tissu maintenant froissé. Les sensations et les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps augmentaient de plus en plus, l'adrénaline s'accentuait, mes muscles se contractaient et dans un dernier râle je jouissais laissant malencontreusement échapper son prénom un peu trop fort.

" John…. ! "


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Pardonnez moi de ce looong retard, mais je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'inspiration… Mais voilà un petit chapitre 5, que j'espère vous allez aimer… Encore merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews… Elles me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Chanlight :**Arf, as I told you, c'est effectivement son pull rayé noir et blanc ^^ Quoi que je trouve toujours Johnny Boy awfuly sexy, même dans son pull en laine :p

**Crispiana :**Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais te le dire mais _merci_! Tes rev' me font à chaque fois extrêmement plaisir 3 ! Et merci de la remarque aussi, j'ai essayé(je dis bien essayé) de respecter au maximum les perso et pas tomber dans l'OOC complet, ce que j'ai tendance à faire, Ô moi, loveuse de fluffy… Voici la suite, and I hope you'll like it ! ;-)

**Okashi-san :**Ahh, heureuse que tu l'ai remarqué ! Ca me fait plaisir ! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec la suite, mais le résultat et finalement là!

**duneline :**Ahh merci ! La suite now **!**

**Marjo76 :**Marjoooo(L) ! C'est quand même grâce à toi que je connais ce marvelous site qu'est ffnet… Dans nos heures d'ennui total au CDI où tu m'as montré le chemin vers le monde des fanfictions. D'ailleurs, notre cross over Sherlock/Potter tiens toujours ? Bref, merci du compliment, mais je n'arrive pas à ton niveau… Malheureusement, ma petite Marguerite d'amour et moi, on se verra pas pdt les vacs, mes seuls amis sont la dissert de litté et le commentaire de philo alors… Puis t'en fais pas pour l'allemand, j'suis habitué à avoir moins de 5, même au bac blanc xD Bisous je t'adore miss Felton 3

_- enjoY it! -_

PDV de John Watson • Chapitre 5

Après avoir laissé Sherlock se reposer seul dans sa chambre, je m'étais rendu dans la cuisine me faire un chocolat. Assis sur le canapé, en tailleurs, enroulé dans une couverture (_non pas choqué pourtant, quoique…_), je m'étais mis à penser. Je l'avoue, je ne faisais que ça depuis… Depuis que Sherlock avait frôlé la mort, il avait changé, c'était évidant. Non pas que ça me déplaisait, mais je m'inquiétais pour lui. Oh, tout le monde serait ravi de le voir devenir _normal_, voir Sherlock Holmes arrêter de déduire leur vie, d'arrêter de souligner leurs imperfections, leur faiblesses et leurs emplois du temps de la veille. Tout le monde peut-être, mais pas moi. Ma principal priorité était de m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mon côté toubib' je pense, je n'en sais rien. Je savais juste que s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu toutes ses capacités à déduire, il allait le vivre mal. Et qui voudrait d'un Sherlock Holmes qui vit mal les choses ?

Non, il fallait vraiment qu'il redevienne comme avant. Son _double maléfique_, si je puis me permettre, était trop tentant. Hier il m'avait demandé de l'embrassé, ce que je m'étais empressé de faire, alors demain… Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire s'il me demandait de…

_" John… ! "_

J'entendais Sherlock pousser un cris étouffé, ressemblant presque à une complainte. Il avait du refaire un cauchemar. Je posais la tasse sur la table, reposais la couverture à sa place et me levais pour marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. J'avais laissé la porte entre ouverte au cas où il m'appellerait. L'entrebâillement de la porte me donnait l'avantage de le voir sans être vu. Et, pour tout avouer, ce que je voyais n'était pas le spectacle le plus désagréable… Il ne cherchait pas à m'appeler une seconde fois et n'étais _visiblement pas_ endormi. C'est après quelques minutes de réflexion que mon intelligence de mortel m'amena à une conclusion quelque peu… Déroutante.

Je pouvais l'apercevoir, la tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres rougies, entrouvertes laissant échapper une respiration saccadée et es joues étaient pigmentées de rose. Mon cher patient semblait avoir chaud et être envahit de frissons à la fois, l'une de ses mains agrippait les draps, et l'autre… Dans l'autre main il tenait mon pull et… Et il le respirait l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

" Je sais que tu es derrière la porte John… "

_Bloody hell_. Deux propositions s'offraient à moi. Soit j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre à double tour, et ne pas en sortir avant… oh… Longtemps… ce qui était _légèrement préférable_, mais dans ces cas là, je devrais un jour ou l'autre sortir, et l'affronter, et ça, me connaissant, j'allais rougir, balbutier et sortir une phrase complètement incohérente et ça allait être un fiasco total... Mais d'un autre côté, cela me donnerai l'occasion de calmer mes envies, car la vue de ce jeune homme ici présent ne me laissant pas indifférent, loin de là, et ce n'est pas l'étroitesse de mon jean qui pourrait le démentir... Soit je rentrais dans la chambre, et faisait comme si je ne savais rien. " _Moi ? T'avoir entendu te donner du plaisir en pensant à moi et trouver ça remarquablement flatteur et excitant ? Excitant au point d'avoir une érection à la simple vue de toi, essoufflé de plaisir ? Non, jamais voyons... _ "

Non, non, non. La meilleure des choses à faire était de toute évidence celle de trouver refuge dans ma chambre, aussi lâche soit-il, mais au moins, je serais à l'abris de mon corps et de ses envies mal placées. _J'entrais dans sa chambre._

" Tu... tu m'as appelé Sherlock ? Tout va bien ? tentais-je de mentir, sachant qu'il savait que je savais qu'il savait.

- Oui, je voudrais prendre une douche. Tu peux m'aider à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, bien sur. "

Alors comme ça... Je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne... Une douleur au coeur vint se faire ressentir. Je pensais qu'il me désirait aussi... Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi bon détective que lui... Après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi...

" John, je t'ai demandé quelque chose s'il te plaît.

- Oh, oui, oui, pardon... "

J'aidais mon ami à se lever, et l'emmena vers la salle de bain, à l'étage. Monter les escaliers fût difficile, du moins pour lui. Sa hanche devait le faire souffrir encore assez pour que le seul fait de marcher lui demande un effort important. Une fois arrivés à destination, je lui fit couler un bain chaud.

" Appelle moi quand tu auras fini "

D'une voix douce et grave, il m'ordonna presque :

" Non, reste. "

_Tes désirs font désordre, Sherlock. _J'attendais qu'il finisse de se glisser dans l'eau pour me retourner et m'adosser contre le lavabo. Il était si beau, mouillé, un peu de mousse sur le bout du nez et un sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement, l'eau me permettait seulement ses épaules nues et humides. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait que je reste. J'étais là, à le regarder glisser ses mains savonnées sur son corps, cela me donnait le droit, je crois, de lui poser la question :

" Pourquoi tenais tu tant à ce que je reste pendant que tu prends un bain ?

- J'aurai besoin de toi pour sortir de l'eau.

- Mais tu peux tout aussi bien m'appeler, comme tu l'as fais tout à l'heure.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas pour ça que je t'appelais, et qu'en plus, je ne t'appelais même pas.

- Moi ? Je ne sais rien... dis-je en rougissant.

- Ce qui se cache sous ton jean en sait plus que toi en tout cas.

- Ca t'amuse alors ?

- De ?

- De me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes ?

- Je ne m'amuse pas, et tu t'y mets tout seul.

- Tu étais devenu plus agréables ces derniers temps.

- Sûrement dû à la fièvre ou je ne sais quoi. C'est toi le médecin ici non ?

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend avec tes sarcasmes ? J'ai fais quel que chose de mal ? Ca fait une semaine que je m'occupe de toi, que je fais tout ce que je peux pour te rendre la vie plus facile... Et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est jouer avec moi ! D'abord tu me demandes de t'embrasser, sachant très bien que j'en meurs d'envie depuis le début, ensuite, tu me demandes de rester alors que t'es complètement nu dans un bain, et le pire dans tout ça, tu fais en sorte que je te vois te donner du plaisir en serrant mon pull contre toi...

J'étais fatigué, énervé, vexé et surtout, je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout ça. C'était impossible de voir clair dans son jeu. J'avais confiance en lui pourtant, et je savais qu'il n'utilisait pas son aptitude à manipuler contre moi. Mais en revanche, il me troublait, mon corps ainsi que mes pensées et il le savait.

PDV de Sherlock Holmes • Chapitre 5

J'étais sûrement allé trop loin. Certes, John me plaisait, mais ça en restait là, rien de plus qu'une simple attirance. Si j'avais envie de lui, c'était parce que j'avais surtout envie d'expérimenté. Mon égarement de tout à l'heure ne m'avait pas suffit. J'avais envie de plus, c'était addictif, je m'en rendait compte. Et maintenant, je l'avais vexé, je lui avait fait du mal. Comment, quand et pourquoi, je ne le savais pas. Les relations humaines n'étaient pas mon fort. Mais il m'avait appris à appris à faire attention à quelqu'un. A lui. Il m'avait donné beaucoup, et je me devais de lui rendre la pareil. Alors une fois que j'eus fini de me laver, je sortais du bain, mettais une serviette autour de ma taille et me dirigea vers lui. Oh, il allait m'en vouloir du fait que je lui ai _menti_ en quelque sorte mais allait vite oublier grâce à la proposition que j'allais lui faire :

" Fais moi l'amour... "

_Je sais John... Mes désirs font désordre._

_TBC_

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que ça vous à plu ! dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! 3 Je vous aime !**

_Miss Watson_

_Ps : Un merci tout particulier à ma chérie Marguerite, qui, hier soir, à 2h du matin, m'a écouté pdt dix bonnes minutes lui lire ce chapitre au téléphone… J'espère que t'as fais de beaux rêves après ça ma puce, même si tu la lis en avant première sur msn, si tu viens ici par hasard, et que tu le relis jusqu'ici, _je t'aime_ ! 3_


	7. Chapter 6

**Encore merci à toutes vos reviews, et désolée pour le retard… Mais le bac oblige ! Je passe en coup de vent vous poster ceci, je n'ai pas le temps cette fois ci de répondre personnellement à vos R mais encore merci ! Je vous aime tous !**

**Jeanne Watson**

PDV omniscient • Chapitre 6

Sherlock savait mieux que n'importe qui, peut-être mieux que John lui-même, que le médecin ne résisterai pas à une telle avance. Ils s'embrassèrent donc de nouveau, tendrement, puis la fougue remplaça la timidité et John prit son amant dans ses bras. Il l'amena vers sa chambre, qui était la plus proche et le déposa doucement sur son lit, s'allongeant sur lui. Le corps de Sherlock était encore humide, ses mains cherchant à rapprocher John plus près de lui. Commença alors une nouvelle série de baisers enflammés. Néanmoins, John se rappela que Sherlock était novice dans ce domaine, il tenta alors de calmer son engouement et doucement, il déposa des baisers sur son cou, juste simplement, dessinant ses hanches de ses mains, laissant Sherlock perdre ses longs doigts fins dans la chevelure blonde. Chaque sensation nouvelle lui donnait des frissons, chaque contact entre leurs peaux étaient une preuve bien suffisante qui leur donnait envie d'aller plus loin.

Lentement, John enleva la serviette qui prenait place autour de la taille du détective. D'une main, il caressa sa hanche douloureuse. Puis elle alla se loger dans ses reins, retraçant du doigt sa colonne vertébrale pour aller lui chatouiller le cou. Sherlock frémit. Cette douceur lui plaisait assez, et John aussi d'ailleurs. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, enlevant peu à peu les vêtements de John, se retrouvant nus tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre.

Le médecin le regarda. La peine ombre de la pièce, la lueur dorée sur son corps, l'eau qui coulait encore de la pointe de ses cheveux, son regard grave et froid qui s'était échappé, l'envie brûlante qui se faisait pressante au niveau de son entrejambe, son nez fin, ses pommettes rosées, ses lèvres mutines, son cops mince, ses longues jambes fines, ses…

" John, arrête de penser s'il te plait.

- Non, je…

- Oui, tu pensais, dit-il en souriant, approchant ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

- Arrête de penser, je t'ai dis… "

Sherlock l'entraina sur lui, l'embrassant avec passion, lui empêchant toute tentative de réflexion, tant il avait envie de lui maintenant. Son manque d'expérience ne semblait pas gêner le jeune couple, si l'on pouvait dire. John l'aimait à n'en plus pouvoir et rêvait de le posséder entièrement depuis, oh… bien longtemps. Alors si son amant n'était pas un expert, il s'en fichait. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que derrière ses airs de génie, Sherlock était un grand sentimental. Sherlock le savait très bien, et pour sa part, il était persuadé que ça le perdra un jour. Sherlock était TOUT sauf sentimental. Il voulait juste _se faire _John. Rien de plus. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne trouvait pas John à son gout, non, bien au contraire. Mais ce n'était que physique, il ne portait a son amant qu'une simple, bien que très grande mais simple amitié. Loin de l'amour et de l'envie de passer le restant de ses jours avec une personne. Il ne songeait même pas à ça d'ailleurs. Il trouvait ça _morne_. Il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient s'amouracher entre eux comme ça ou alors se tourner autour pendant des lustre pour au final finir par divorcer. Il ne trouvait d'ailleurs aucune utilité à tomber amoureux. L'Amour. Quel grand mot. Si cela pouvait l'aider à résoudre des enquêtes, alors oui, il _pourrait_ tomber amoureux. Et dans ce cas, ce serait de l'homme qui l'initiait aux joies de la chose en ce moment même. Personne d'autre. Juste John, _son John_.

Celui ci glissa sa main vers le sexe de Sherlock et commença à le caresser lentement, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Le médecin revit alors l'image de Sherlock, quelques minutes plus tôt. Et plus ses mouvements allaient vite, plus sa respiration s'accélérait. Ils s'embrassaient, se mordaient, et finirent par gémir ensemble lorsque Sherlock glissa sa main vers l'entre-jambe de son amant et commença à le caresser à la même cadence. Il regardait Sherlock, les yeux fermés, la gorge sans doute sèche à force de respirer si fort et si vite.

C'était cruel de l'épuiser ainsi alors qu'il était assez faible, mais cela valait ce magnifique spectacle que Sherlock lui offrait. Il gémissait de plaisir, oubliant Mrs Hudson qui pouvait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, Lestrade qui pouvait venir prendre des nouvelles à n'importe quel moment, et surtout ce cher Mycroft qui les regardait via les caméras et micros cachés dans la chambre.

Voulant le satisfaire au maximum, John abandonna le membre de Sherlock qui gémit de frustration.

" John…! Non… "

Le dit John sourit et embrassa doucement son torse, prenant son temps, ne voulant pas se précipiter, lui laisser le temps de se remettre(_juste un peu_). Il arriva à son nombril, qu'il taquina du bout de la langue et prit, plus bas, le sexe de son amant en bouche et commença des vas et viens lents, le caressant d'une main. La réaction du détective fut quasiment immédiate, si ce n'est pas totalement. Les gémissements avaient été largement remplacés par des cris étouffés de plaisir, de désir et de frustration de ne pas pouvoir jouir dans l'instant. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'atteindre un degré de bonheur aussi puissant était possible, et surtout pas dans _ce_ domaine.

John remonta embrasser Sherlock, avec beaucoup de passion et de tendresse. Ce baiser, qui avait pour but de le distraire, lui permit de glisser lentement et avec attention un de ses doigts en lui, histoire de lui donner un aperçu de la suite. Il senti néanmoins Sherlock gémir contre ses lèvres, trouvant au début cette intrusion douloureuse.

" Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non… Surtout pas… Oh… "

Le médecin sourit et ré-embrassa son détective tout en continuant ses mouvements. Sherlock semblait avoir oublié la douleur, ne criant que de plaisir à présent. John s'autorisa à accélérer juste un peu, ce qui n'eu pas l'air de déplaire à Sherlock.

Seulement, alerté(e?) par les cris de Sherlock, une personne frappa à la porte de leur chambre…

Je sais la fin est nulle, c'est un cliffH pourri, mais je réalise que ça fait un mois jour pour jour que je n'ai pas posté ! Je m'excuse donc, la suite dimanche !


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà enfin la suite... Désolé de cette longue attente et merci aux personnes qui m'ont reviewé, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié et encore sorry mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée... Merci tout spécial à ma Saka qui se reconnaitra (L)

Chapitre 7 - PDV Omnicient

« John… John… Tes doigts… Plus… Tout de suite… »

Même au lit Sherlock était impatient, et le plus terrible c'est que John ne s'en étonnait même pas. Les perles humides qui parsemaient son front et qui coulaient le long de ses tempes n'étaient plus dues au bain qu'il venait de prendre, mais bien à l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant. John ajouta un second doigt, avec précaution. Il avait en fait imaginé que s'il ne répondait pas aux coups donnés à la porte quelques secondes plus tôt, la maudite personne comprendrait et partirait comme elle était venue. Elle laisserait ainsi les deux jeunes hommes finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé : L'accomplissement d'un désir beaucoup trop longtemps refoulé.

« Je sais que vous êtes là. D'ailleurs, Docteur Watson, si vous pouviez vous retirer de mon frère et venir m'ouvrir, j'ai d'importantes informations à vous communiquer. Et enfilez quelque chose par la même occasion. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Sherlock aurait pu hurler à son très cher frère d'aller se faire voir mais d'une part, hausser si fort la voix lui aurai fait mal; et quitte à user ses dernières ressources d'énergie, autant que ça soit pour supplier John de le prendre maintenant tout de suite.  
Après avoir glissé son index et son majeur hors de Sherlock, il recouvra le corps nu et totalement offert de son jeune ami avec un drap. Le dit ami le foudroya du regard, mais le laissa attraper hâtivement un vieux jogging qui trainait. John fit quelques pas et entrouvrit la porte pour apercevoir un gouvernement britannique pas peu fier de son effet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Bonjour docteur. Vous ne souhaitez pas savoir ce qu'il est advenu de l'homme qui a tiré sur mon frère ?  
- Je suis sûr que Sherlock et moi apprécierons d'écouter votre histoire plus tard dans la semaine, car comme votre grande intelligence holmésienne a pu le constater, nous sommes légèrement occupés.  
- J'ai surtout pu l'entendre… A plus tard docteur. »

L'homme au parapluie, avant de les laisser en paix regarda par-dessus l'épaule de John pour y découvrir un Sherlock boudant, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Il lui jeta un regard amusé doublé d'un sourire narquois et tourna les talons, laissant les deux garçons retourner à leurs occupations.  
John marcha en direction de Sherlock, l'air désolé. Il embrassa son cou, faufilant sa main sur le torse légèrement poilu du jeune homme.

« Non.  
- Commença « non » ?  
- Non.  
- Explique-toi !  
- La vue de mon frère a coupé mon envie.  
- Je vais te la redonner, l'envie, s'il n'y a que ça… »

John recommença à caresser le corps de Sherlock qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

« J'ai dit non.  
- Bon, très bien… »

Le médecin se leva et mis enfila un tee-shirt. Mycroft lui avait aussi fait retomber son désir mais voir Sherlock suffisait à raviver la flamme qui sommeillait dans son pantalon. Et en temps de crise, comme tout bon anglais qui se respecte, John annonça qu'il allait faire du thé.

« Je vais f…  
- faire du thé, oui. Deux sucres et un nuage de lait pour moi, s'il te plait. »

John soupira et dévala les marches deux par deux, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'aller donner leur relation. Est-ce que Sherlock voudrait bien être officiellement son ami, est ce qu'il voudrait garder ça pour eux –quoi que cela ressemblait plus à une idée de John – est-ce que…  
La sonnerie d'un texto le rappela sur terre.

« Mon thé. SH »

Quel odieux personnage !

« Tu me manques. SH »

Quel adorable jeune homme…

John alluma la bouilloire et laissa l'eau chauffer tandis qu'il préparait un plateau pour monter dans sa chambre. Deux tasses, quelques gâteaux dans une petite assiette, du lait dans une petite cruche et quelques morceaux de sucre. Une fois le plateau prêt, John le prit dans ses mains et monta doucement, et retrouva Sherlock qui avait enfilé un slip de John. Le rouge. Ça lui allait si bien que John eu très envie de poser le plateau à terre et se jeter sur Sherlock. Mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de le rejoindre sur le lit et lui donner sa tasse.

« Deux sucres et un nuage de lait, pour toi.  
- Merci John. Nous recommencerons, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu veux dire qu'on finira ? Bien sûr… »

John déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sherlock qui buvait son thé.

« Merci John, merci beaucoup…  
- C'est juste du thé…  
- Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas du thé dont je parle… »

John lui sourit et il laissa Sherlock le surprendre en l'embrassant tendrement et en se blottissant dans ses bras.

John avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à protéger. Fini les flingues, les règlements de compte et les tueries dans les cirques chinois. C'est à coup de câlins et de baisers que le bon docteur avait l'intention d'assurer la protection de son détective très privé. Ils étaient heureux.

TBC...


End file.
